The Twilight's chronicles trad française
by Eowensworld
Summary: Traduction de la fanfiction de Jammeke. 150 citations hilarantes sur Twilight et son univers.
1. Citations 1 à 50

**A/N : Bon alors voilà, finalement après beaucoup de tergiversations je me lance. Pas dans l'écriture mais dans la traduction. Ci-dessous mon premier essai de traduction. Il s'agit d'une fanfic de Jammeke dont je vous conseille vivement d'aller voir le profil. Rien ne m'appartient, je me contente de faire la traduction.**

**Merci à Jammeke qui m'a gentiment laissé faire tout en attendant patiemment que je publie le résultat sur le site. J'ai eu du mal à me lancer, mais cette fois c'est fait. Merci aussi pour son soutien inconditionnel !**

**Merci aussi à ma bêta qui se reconnaîtra pour ses conseils précieux et ses crises de fou rire toujours salutaires !**

**J'espère qu'elle vous fera autant rire que la version originale a pu le faire pour moi !**

**Enjoy !**

1.  
**Bella: **"Tu es un vampire?"  
**Edward:** "Exact."  
**Bella:** "Et tu conduis une Volvo argent ?"  
**Edward:** "Exact."  
**Bella:** "Est ce que je suis la seule à en voir l'ironie?"

2.  
**Bella:** "Je n'ai pas trébuché une seule fois aujourd'hui!"  
**Edward**: "Bella, tu as les 2 jambes cassées. Même si tu essayais, tu aurais du mal à descendre du lit."

3.  
**Edward**: "Mon don ne me permet pas de lire les pensées de Bella. Je crois qu'il y quelque chose d'anormal."  
**Rosalie**: "Edward, Bella sait que tu es un vampire et elle veut encore être avec toi. Tu es sûr que le problème n'est pas du à un manque d'intelligence ?"

4.  
**Edward: **"Je ne sais pas comment convaincre Bella qu'il vaut mieux qu'elle reste humaine."  
**Carlisle:** "Est-ce que tu as essayé de lui dire que les vampires ne peuvent plus manger de chocolat ?"

5.  
**Emmett: **"Oui, bonjour, c'est Monsieur Cullen. Je voudrais commander 7 grizzlis : 2 AB et 5 O négatif. Non, sans beurre à l'ail. Oui, merci. "

6.  
**Edward:** "Je n'ai pas un self-contrôle illimité, Bella."  
**Bella:** "Edward, tu n'es pas sorti avec une femme en plus de cent ans. Clairement, les faits sont de mon côté_."_

7.  
**Rosalie:** "Je déteste être un vampire! Ca craint."  
**Edward:** "Hilarant."  
**Emmett: **"Regarde le bon côté des choses : tu ne peux pas te casser d'ongles."

8.  
**Aro: **"Edward, nos pouvoirs se ressemblent tellement. Nous sommes peut être frères."  
**Jane**: "Je pense qu'il est votre fils disparu il y a longtemps."  
**Edward: **"Attendez une minute. Il y a d'abord eu le triangle amoureux. Ensuite, son ancien admirateur s'est imprégné de l'enfant de ma femme et est devenu son gendre. Et maintenant, d'anciennes connaissances refont surface tout à coup. C'est Twilight ou une espèce de soap opera ? Ne me regardez pas comme ça!"

9.  
**Edward: **"Bella, tu sais que je t'ai promis une voiture "d'avant" et une voiture "d'après". Que penses-tu d'une voiture « transitoire » ?

10.  
**Edward: **"Bella, mon amour, qu'est ce qui est arrive à notre pas de porte ?"  
**Bella**: "Alice a prédit que j'allais trébucher dessus, et j'ai décidé d'éliminer la menace."

11.  
**Jacob: **"Edward, est ce que je pourrais avoir la main de ta fille ?"  
**Edward: **"Est ce que tu es en train de me dire que tu ne la lui as pas encore arraché ?"

12.  
**Alice:** "Bella, j'ai eu tellement de mal à t'habiller que j'en ai oublié de m'habiller ce matin."

13.  
**Charlie: **"Un cheveu gris? J'ai trouvé un cheveu gris! Bella, tu as le droit de garder le silence. Tout ce que tu diras pourra être retenu contre toi."

14.  
**Bella**: "Quand la vie est amère ; renvoyez-la et demandez Edward."

15.  
**Alice: **"Nous quittons le pays."  
**Edward: **"Quoi? Pourquoi?"  
**Alice: **"Tu n'as pas vu les nouvelles ce matin? La Maison Blanche est en ruine."  
**Rosalie: **"Ta femme bien-aimée était en train de chasser un Labrador la nuit dernière..."  
**Esme: **"Elle a trébuché dessus."

16.  
**Bella: **"Tu es incroyablement rapide…et fort. Ta peau est blafarde et glaciale. Tes yeux changent de couleur et parfois tu parles comme si tu venais d'une autre époque. Tu ne manges et tu ne bois jamais rien. Tu ne te mets jamais au soleil. Tu dois me donner des réponses."  
**Edward:** "Je préfèrerais entendre tes théories."  
**Bella:** "Des grands pieds, ayant des lentilles de contact et une allergie au soleil, et au régime?

17.  
**Edward: **"Un Penny pour tes pensées ?"  
**Alice: **"Pfff. Je serai riche au-delà de mes rêves les plus fous si tu étais sérieux."

18.  
**Edward:** "Charlie, nous avons de bonnes nouvelles."  
**Charlie:** "Oh mon Dieu! Tu es enceinte, c'est ça?!"  
**Bella:**"Ah, Si seulement! A chaque fois que j'ai mes règles, je dois m'éloigner de sa famille. C'est plus qu'agaçant !"

19.  
**Carlisle: **"Nous sommes 'végétariens'."  
**Laurent:** "Vraiment? Quelle coïncidence, moi aussi."  
**Carlisle**: "Vous êtes sérieux? J'avais l'impression que votre clan-"  
**Laurent:** "Je suis aussi un membre de Greenpeace. Je trouve que c'est abominable que les animaux souffrent à ce point à cause de ces humains arrogants. Peut être que si nous mangeons l'ensemble de la population humaine, les animaux seront enfin tranquilles. »

20.

**Bella: **"Edward, tu pourrais me jouer ma berceuse?"  
**Edward: **"Bien sûr mon amour, ferme les yeux et écoute."  
**Emmett (en arrière-plan): **"Tu sais, cette chanson me paraît terriblement familière."  
**Esme (en arrière-plan): **"Chut, c'est le thème principal de Titanic, il ne faut pas que Bella s'en rende compte."

21.  
**Emmett: **"Alors… Qu'en penses-tu?"  
**Rosalie:** "La dernière fois, _c'était_ il y a des années."  
**Emmett:** "J'ai plutôt l'impression que c'était il y a des siècles!"  
**Rosalie:** "Tu es affreusement romantique! Très bien, pose la question chéri!"  
**Emmett:** "Génial! Rosalie, veux-tu m'épouser?"  
**Rosalie:** "_Oh, Emmett!_ Allons l'annoncer à la famille!"  
**Emmett:** "N'oublie pas d'enlever ta bague..."

22.  
**Jacob:** "Bella, on ne fait plus de sortie ensemble. Et si on allait plonger de la falaise ?"  
**Bella:** "Merci, mais non Jacob. J'arriverais probablement à creuser un trou dans le fond de l'océan."  
**Edward:** "Elle a sauté uniquement parce qu'elle voulait entendre ma voix, clébard."  
**Bella:** "Je suppose qu'il serait plus prudent que je lui téléphone à partir de maintenant."

23.  
**Mike: **"Alors, Bella, comment ça va avec Edward ces derniers temps? Je suis sur que vous n'avez plus beaucoup de temps l'un pour l'autre avec votre enfant et tout le reste."  
**Bella: **"Edward est toujours aussi romantique Mike, ne t'inquiète pas. A chaque fois que j'ai faim, il m'emmène dîner dehors."

24.  
**Bella: **"Je sais que c'est délicat, Edward, mais est ce qu'on accepterait Jacob dans notre famille ?"  
**Edward: **"Je ne sais pas, personnellement je préfère les chats."

25.  
**Charlie: **"Hypothétiquement…Si quelqu'un tirait sur Edward – est-ce que ça aurait un effet quelconque?"  
**Bella:** "Crois-tu honnêtement que je t'aurais laissé ton arme si la réponse à cette question était oui ?"

26.  
**Renesmee: **"Maman, Jacob m'a embrassé pour la première fois. »  
**Edward: **"Est ce que _maintenant_ je suis autorisé à lui briser la mâchoire?"

27.  
**Edward:** "Alice, qu'est-ce que tu me caches?"  
**Alice:** "Cacher? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?"  
**Edward:** "Réciter mentalement des instructions en japonais pour construire une arche t'a trahi, chère soeur."

28.  
**Billy: **"Cher Père Noël, oublie le remède à toutes les maladies, et la paix dans le monde; je ne veux pas grand chose pour Noël cette année. Mais tu pourrais me transformer en loup s'il te plaît ? Sincèrement, Billy Black."

29.  
**Edward: **"Renesmee, il faut que nous ayons une discussion avec toi."  
**Bella:** "Tu dois être à la maison tous les jours avant la tombée de la nuit."  
**Edward:** "Tu dois faire ton maximum à l'école."  
**Bella:** "Jacob et toi n'êtes pas autorisés à …devenir intime."  
**Edward:** "Et enfin, tu ne dois, sous aucun prétexte, regarder Buffy contre les vampires !"

30.  
**Bella: **"Je crois que j'ai toujours su que Jacob finirait par faire partie de ma famille."  
**Edward:** "Génial. Maintenant, nous avons un enfant, plusieurs voitures, une maison et un chien Tout ce qu'il nous faut c'est une balançoire et le cliché sera complet."

31.  
**Aro:** "Edward, je te préviens : nous viendrons à Forks-"  
**Edward:** "Si vous essayez de m'effrayer, vous êtes en train de faire un très mauvais travail Aro."  
**Aro:** "- et quand nous viendrons, nous te prendrons ta voiture."  
**Edward:** "Non… Non, s'il vous plaît, je ferais n'importe quoi. Vous voulez mon pouvoir? Vous pouvez aussi avoir celui d'Alice – personne ne touche la Volvo !"

32.  
**Jacob:** "Bella, tu ne peux pas devenir un vampire. Tu as peur du sang."  
**Bella:** "On est en train de parler d'une transformation effrayante, qui va modifier ma vie, et tu as l'audace d'être logique sur le sujet ?"

33.  
**Jessica: **"Bella, je suis désolée de t'appeler au milieu de la nuit, mais le tonnerre est vraiment violent et j'ai peur."  
**Belle:** "Relax, Jessica. Ce sont justes des vampires qui jouent juste au baseball."  
**Edward:** "Oui, ça, ça devrait la rassurer."

34.  
**Carlisle:** "Une armée de nouveaux-nés a été créé dans notre maison!"  
**Esme:** "Quoi?"  
**Emmett:** "Pas de panique, je parie que c'est seulement l'œuvre de Rosalie. Elle a mentionné quelque chose l'autre nuit à propos d'un staff dont elle aurait besoin pour nettoyer notre chambre."

35.  
**Jacob:** "Alors, comment ça fonctionne exactement une imprégnation?"  
**Billy:** "Personne n'est vraiment sûr, fils. Mais crois moi quand je te dis que tu le sauras au moment où tu regarderas dans les yeux de ta bien-aimée."  
**Jacob:** "Bien sûr - bien joué, Jacob; tomber amoureux de la fille handicapée, pourquoi pas toi? Le suceur de sang ne peut pas lire les pensées de Bella, comment est ce que je suis supposé lire ses yeux ?"

36.  
**Bella:** "Je commence à développer un complexe d'infériorité, là. Tu es bon dans tout ce que tu fais, Edward. Pourquoi est ce que tu dois être aussi parfait?"  
**Edward:** "Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse?"  
**Bella:** "Je veux que tu casses quelque chose de précieux et que tu hurles des jurons!"

37.  
**Bella:** "Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?"  
**Jacob:** "Désolée, laisse moi clarifier ça pour toi: je suis en train d'essayer de t'imprégner."  
**Bella:** "Permets moi de clarifier ça pour toi : je suis en train de te regarder comme si tu étais un truc dégoûtant sous ma chaussure."

38.  
**Esme:** "L'île d'Esmé! Seigneur, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Edward?"  
**Edward:** "Nous sommes vraiment désolés. Nous nous sommes un peu laissés emporter par l'intensité du….moment."  
**Emmett:** "Non, cher frère. Nous avons tendance à nous laisser emporter par l'intensité du moment avec Rosalie, et nous avons été jusqu'à détruire des maisons, mais jamais au-delà. Vous, vous avez coulé une île. Tu gères, frangin !"

39.  
**Leah:** _"Je veux que Sam revienne. Je veux que Sam revienne. Je veux que Sam revienne. __Je veux que Sam revienne. __Je veux--"  
_**Seth:** "Ecoutez, je sais que c'est ma soeur et tout, mais est-ce qu'on peut juste la pousser de la falaise ?"  
**Quil:** "Par-"  
**Embry:** "-n'importe"  
**Paul:** "-quel"  
**Jared:** "_moyen ;_"  
**Jacob:** "-fais le!"

40.  
**Bella:** "Une souris! Une souris! Tue. La. Maintenant. Edward!"  
**Edward:** "Doucement, mon amour. On ne voudrait pas que tu vomisses les restes de ce grizzli gigantesque partout sur notre tapis, n'est ce pas?"

41.  
**Bella:** "Maman, Edward est tout simplement _parfait_. Au début, ça me mettait mal à l'aise et je me sentais maladroite, mais quand je lui en ai parlé, il m'a proposé _de trébucher sur quelque chose_. Il est merveilleux, n'est ce pas ?"

42.  
**Bella:** "Tu as surnommé ma fille en référence au monstre du Loch Ness ?"  
**Jacob:** "Oui, bon – tu lui as bien donné un nom d'après celui de _deux_ vampires… C'est pas beaucoup mieux."

43.  
**Alice:** "Ne me parle pas! Je suis de très mauvaise humeur!"  
**Bella:** "Pardon?"  
**Alice:** "D'habitude, je vois quels magasines acheter, comme ça je sais que mon horoscope va correspondre à mon futur! Ce matin, j'étais pressée et je n'ai pas acheté le bon. Maintenant, ils me disent que je vais rencontrer un bel inconnu et je _sais_ que ce n'est _pas_ vrai ! Pfff !"

44.  
**Jasper:** "Bella, les hormones de ta fille sont en train de me rendre fou."  
**Bella:** "C'est une adolescente, Jasper, ce n'est pas de sa faute. Arrête de me harceler avec ses émotions."  
**Jasper:** "Elle m'a fait désirer un loup-garou, Bella ; je crois que j'ai gagné le droit de me plaindre."

45.  
**Alice:** "Bella! Qu'est-ce qui est arrive à ton placard?"  
**Bella:** "Mon pla- ah, oui. J'y ai peut être _accidentellement_ mis le feu."  
**Alice:** "Quel dommage! On va seulement devoir reconstruire votre salon alors, j'espère que tu n'y tenais pas trop ?"

46.  
**Edward:** "Et le lion s'éprit de l'agneau."  
**Bella:** "Quel lion fou et masochiste."  
**Edward:** "Quel agneau _stupide_."

47.  
**Bella: "**Je sais que cela ne fait que quelques mois, mais j'ai l'impression que je te connais depuis déjà très longtemps…"**  
Edward: **"Je sais que je t'ai attendu toute ma vie, peut-être que tu éprouves quelques chose d'ident-"  
**Bella: **"J'ai trouvé ! Tu ressembles à Cédric Diggory dans le film Harry Potter!"

48.  
**Bella:** "Comment est ce que les vampires sont apparus?"  
**Carlisle:** "Est-ce que tu connais la théorie de l'évolution? On dit que les humains descendent des singes. Ma théorie c'est que les routes des bonhommes de neige et ses moustiques se sont croisées pour nous faire exister."

49.  
**Bella:** "Quand j'ai rencontré Edward pour la première fois, l'odeur de mon sang était irrésistiblement délicieuse pour lui, mais il a simplement retenu sa respiration et il s'est éloigné."  
**Carlisle (en arrière-plan): **"Edward… les vampires ne peuvent pas sentir l'odeur du sang. Quand nous voyons un humain, nous pouvons pratiquement goûté leur sang dans nos bouches – mais nous ne pouvons pas le sentir."  
**Edward (en arrière-plan):** "Est-ce que j'étais sensé lui dire qu'elle sentait atrocement mauvais ? Je préfère qu'elle croie cette version."

50.  
**Jacob: **"Bella, sois raisonnable. Le suceur de sang ne reviendra pas et je suis l'homme idéal pour toi. On sera heureux ensemble. On pourra même avoir une famille si c'est ce que tu veux."  
**Bella:** "Ecoute Jake, tu es mon meilleur ami et je ne veux pas te faire du mal, mais si tu continues comme ça, je n'aurais pas d'autre choix que de te castrer."


	2. Citations 51 à 75

**A/N : Hello ! De retour avec les 25 citations suivantes ! Merci à tous pour vos commentaires, j'avoue que cela fait vraiment plaisir !! ^^**

**Pour répondre à tous vos messages et questions : ces citations ont été créées par Jammeke en utilisant l'univers de Twilight. Oui, il y a une suite : à l'origine Jammeke avait écrit 150 citations, mais il y a 15 jours elle en a rajouté une vingtaine, il me semble. Donc, il y aura encore de quoi faire d'ici là. Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir posté plus tôt, ma box internet ayant décidé unilatéralement de ne plus fonctionner ! ^^**

**Merci à tous pour vos encouragements qui me touchent vraiment. Je ne pensais pas que les gens seraient aussi enthousiastes sur mes trads !**

**For Jammeke : I totally don't mind you replying in english, you know you are always very welcome on my page ! Thank you so much for your kind words too, ****truly it is my pleasure! I am really glad you like it so far and I KNEW you will understand it. That is why I was afraid of your reaction about my translation. I feel better actually!! ^^ Oh, and good luck with your English assignment though I don't think it will be a problem since fanfiction…well you know what I mean!!!! ^^**

**Pour ma beta : OMG heureusement que tu es là pour surveiller mes âneries !!!**

51.  
**Edward**: "Salut, Alice. Oui, ça va, merci. Et toi? Oh, génial. Je me disais que comme Jasper était parti pour le week-end, tu voudrais… Oh, vraiment? Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit? Et bien, j'espère sincèrement que tu lui as dit de – Parfait. Maintenant, je voulais te demander si tu savais où j'avais mis mes clés de voit- Ah, sur la table du salon, merci. Non, je n'utiliserais pas ta voiture à nouveau. Oh, assure toi de le faire. Oui, je le ferais- non, pas ce soir. Je pensais plus faire ça demain- la semaine prochaine ? Il va falloir que je vois. Oui, je comprends le problème, mais – oh, d'accord. Oui, on se voit plus tard."."  
**Bella**: Est-ce que les gens parlent à haute voix par moment dans cette maison ? Attends, laisse moi reformuler ça, est-ce qu'ils se souviennent de comment utiliser leurs voix ?"

52.  
**Bella: **"_Quelles _expériences humaines veux-tu que je vive avant que tu acceptes _enfin_ de me transformer?"  
**Edward: **"Il y a le bal de fin d'année, bien sûr-"  
**Bella: **"-déjà vu, déjà fait."  
**Edward: **"Il faut que tu sois diplômée-"  
**Bella: **"-très bien, je le ferais, et que penses-tu d'après -"  
**Edward: **"Et tu dois absolument savoir ce que ça fait d'être à la retraite et d'être dans un fauteuil roulant."

53.  
**Alice**: "Tu m'as fait attendre pendant très longtemps."  
**Jasper: **"Je sui désolée m'dame."  
**Alice: **"Ce n'est pas très grave. Tu vas te faire pardonner en m'achetant une robe… oh, elle sera mauve, génial !"

54.  
**Rosalie: **"Ce sera notre anniversaire ce soir."  
**Emmett:** "Et si on sortait dîner?"  
**Rosalie:** "Oh oui, je connais un endroit charmant en Italie -"  
**Edward:** "Je suis désolée de vous interrompre mais j'ai entendu votre _conversation_ et les Rocky Mountains ne sont absolument pas en Italie, Rose."

55.  
**Bella: **"C'est Halloween."**  
Edward: **"Je sais, je suis déjà déguisé."  
**Bella: **"Laisse moi deviner, tu vas y aller en vampi- quoi?! Où est-ce que tu as dégoté ce costume de Shrek ?"

56.  
**Renesmee:** "Maman, je veux un poney."  
**Bella:** "Chérie, tu n'as que 3 mois. Tu ne penses pas que c'est un peu tôt-"  
**Renesmee:** "Il a été observé que confier des animaux vivants à des enfants pour qu'ils s'en occupent, constituait une part importante de leur éducation, et que cela avait un effet favorable évident le restant de leurs vies. "

57.  
**Aro: **"Marcus a de nouveau l'air de _s'ennuyer,_ chers frères et soeurs."  
**Jane: **"Essayons de le dérider."  
**Caius: **"J'ai une idée géniale-"  
**Aro**: "Faites attention, s'il vous plaît. La dernière fois que vous avez tous 2 essayé de distraire Marcus, vous avez fini par déclencher la Première Guerre Mondiale..."

58.  
**Carlisle: **"J'ai de très mauvaises nouvelles."**  
Rosalie: **"Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"  
**Carlisle: **"A cause de la crise financière, nous allons devoir vendre la voiture. Ainsi que les 18 autres."

59.  
**Sam:** "Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai pas été informé de cette réunion ?"  
**Leah:** "Nous avons été distraits, Sam."  
**Embry:** "C'est Seth, il s'est imprégné…"  
**Sam:** "C'est vrai ? De qui s'est-il imprégné?"  
**Quil:** "Justement, à ce sujet… tu vois…"  
**Jacob:** "C'était un canard en caoutchouc… vraiment mignon cela dit !"

60.  
**Bella**: "Jake, tu es en train de perdre tes cheveux !"  
**Jacob:** "Je sais. Apparemment, je grandis plus vite que mes cheveux ne l'anticipent, et je commence à passer au travers."

61.  
**Edward:** "Je dois partir. Cette Bella Swan est une tentation trop forte."  
**Carlisle:** "Il y a surement une solution à ton pro-"  
**Edward: **"Alice a prédit que j'allais détruire ta collection de tableaux de rage et de frustration si je res-"  
**Carlisle:** "Prends ma voiture, elle est plus rapide que la tienne."

62.  
**Esme**: "J'ai une idée ; on a qu'à jouer à Cluedo. Ce serait sympa de passer du temps ensemble, comme une famille."  
**Emmett:** "Je suis partant. On fait les équipes. Edward, tu es avec moi."  
**Rosalie:** "Je choisis Alice."  
**Jasper:** "Je suppose que ça n'a pas beaucoup d'importance que les autres jouent ou non ?"

63.  
**Jacob:** "Le traité est fini."  
**Edward:** "Quoi? Pourquoi?"  
**Jacob:** "Un de mes contacts digne de confiance t'a surpris entrain de mordre dans une pomme hier pendant le déjeuner. Inutile de nier. Nous viendrons te chercher en force."

64.  
**Rosalie:** "Emmett?"  
**Emmett:** "Oui, Rose?"  
**Rosalie:** "Un ours moyen mange plus qu'un cerf, n'est-ce pas ?"  
**Emmett:** "Je pense, oui ."  
**Rosalie: **"Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'il y a moins de calories dans le sang d'un cerf ?"

65.  
**Edward:** "Bella, je peux venir avec toi sous la douche ?"  
**Bella:** "Non!"  
**Edward: **"Pourquoi? Je croyais que tu voulais que l'on devienne un peu plus intime ?"  
**Bella:** "Oui, mais tu ne veux pas me rejoindre sous la douche parce que tu veux me voir, tu veux juste être sur que je ne me tuerais pas en glissant sur le savon."

66.  
**Edward**: "Bella, mon amour, je suis en train de me demander si je dois aller en Italie provoquer les Volturi ou si je dois tout simplement m'immoler par le feu. »  
**Bella:** "Oserais-je demander pourquoi tu envisages de te suicider ?"  
**Alice:** "J'ai peur que ce ne soit de ma faute, Bella. Je viens juste d'avoir une vision de Charlie et Edward en train de passer un moment ensemble à pêcher."

67.  
**Kindergarten Teacher: **"Ecouter, les enfants. Voici Renesmée, elle va nous rejoindre après les vacances d'été. Renesmée, pourquoi tu ne nous dirais pas quelque chose sur toi ?"  
**Renesmée: **"Je m'appelle Renesmée, j'ai un an, j'aime jouer au baseball – et je suis fiancée à Jacob Black."

68.  
**Jakob: **"Aïe, aie ! Bella, fais attention, s'il te plaît-"  
**Bella**: "Ne fais pas le bébé. C'est tout ce que tu gagnes à avoir des puces. Maintenant, tiens toi tranquille ou tu vas avoir du savon dans les yeux."

69.  
**Emmett:** "Hey Jazz, on avait estimé que ce serait d'ici environ 3 minutes, non?"  
**Jasper:** "Allons voir dehors, on pourrait s'être trompé sur le timing exact.  
**Bella:** " Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe dehors ? "  
**Edward:** "Il y a 2 ans, ils ont joué avec un boomerang devant la maison, quand Emmett est devenu un peu trop enthousiaste."  
**Emmett:** "On pense qu'il va revenir aujourd'hui."

70.  
**Quil**: "Jacob, tu quittes rarement la maison des Cullen en ce moment. Pourquoi tu ne viens pas nous voir plus souvent ?"  
**Jacob: **"Je ne peux pas quitter Renesmée, elle est devenue toute ma vie."  
**Embry:** "Comment tu peux vivre avec ça? Je veux dire, son odeur est…indescriptible. Et je ne parle même pas de sa famille."  
**Sam: **"Embry, tu crois vraiment que Jacob s'est amputé le nez parce qu'il pensait qu'il était plus beau sans ?"

71.  
**Bella: **"Renesmée, je veux que tu saches que quoi qu'on te dise à l'école, le Père Noël n'existe pas."  
**Edward:** "Bella, s'il te plait, comme si notre fille allait croire qu'un personnage _fictif_ comme lui pouvait vraiment exister. Elle est surement plus intelligente que ça."

72.  
**Jacob:** "Non! Edward, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi! Je te dis que je n'ai plus de puces..."  
**Edward:** "Je me fiche complètement de ces insectes. Elles ont au moins neutralisé ton odeur atroce. Maintenant, reste tranquille ou tu vas avoir du savon dans les yeux."

73.  
_Chère famille, chers amis et connaissances,  
Nous allons fêter l'anniversaire de Bella la semaine prochaine. Elle aurait eu 20 ans si elle avait toujours été humaine. Nous savons tous que techniquement, elle ne vieillit pas, et par conséquent, elle pourrait même aimer recevoir des cadeaux cette année. Pourtant, nous ne voulons prendre aucun risque : assurez-vous de lui prendre un cadeau qui ne peut pas être renvoyé au magasin. Je vous fais confiance à tous pour trouver un moyen d'éviter ça. Nous vous attendrons donc avec un large choix de sang de cerfs, ours et lion des montagnes, samedi prochain. Amenez des chaises si vous préférez vous asseoir._

_Bien à vous,  
Alice Cullen_

_PS: Kate tu dois lui prendre autre chose. Elle va absolument détester ce que tu as en tête en ce moment.._

74.  
**Renée:** "Hey, Bella, tu m'as dit un jour qu'Edward aussi adorait jouer au baseball. Il devrait faire un match contre Phil une fois. Je suis sûre que Phil battrait Edward facilement."  
**Bella:** "Si je n'avais pas un mari scandaleusement riche, une bonne conscience désespérément ennuyeuse et une mère adorable à qui je voudrais épargner d'avoir à pousser son mari en fauteuil roulant, ou plus probablement, à qui je voudrais épargner d'avoir à préparer un discours sympa pour un enterrement, je pourrais te prendre au mot."

75.  
**Renesmee:** "Maman, voici ta petite fille."  
**Bella: **"Oh, elle est magnifique. Elle ressemble à ses parents. Oh, Renesmée, quel est son nom?"  
**Renesmée:** "Et bien, on voulait lui donner le nom de son père, mais comme il s'avère que c'est une fille, on ne pourra pas."  
**Jacob: **"Pourtant, on voulait lui donner un nom qui correspondrait à celui d'un nouveau membre de la tribu des Quileutes -"  
**Edward:** "Tu ne l'as pas appelé Bichon Frisé, n'est-ce pas ?"


	3. Citations 76 à 100

A/N : Hello à tous ! Tout d'abord merci encore pour tous vos commentaires, toujours aussi encourageants et agréables !!!!^^ Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point je suis contente que ces citations vous fassent rire étant donné qu'en terme de traduction, ce n'est pas toujours évident de rendre la blague ou le comique de la situation ! Donc, merci !!

Alba Cullen-Granger : c'est vrai que dans ma hâte j'en ai oublié de traduire Kindergarten Teacher ! Merci pour la précision !

Merci à MlleDodo, Claire91, Alba Cullen-Granger, missguyane, Hachina, juju59, Leadu31, mariine, Heero Dark, cecile82, Kalika-ma et lauriane-chan pour vos encouragements !

And as always, thanks Jammeke. I look forward to talk to you and I hope you will get your internet connection back! Good Luck!

Et bien sûr, merci ma beta!!^^

76.  
**Edward:** "Je ne te transformerai pas, Bella. Je ne t'enlèverai pas ton âme."  
**Bella:** "Les âmes sont _tellement_ surfaites de nos jours."

77.  
**Caius:** "Aro, il faut que je te parle de quelque chose d'important."  
**Aro:** "Chut, tu es en train de gâcher l'intrigue de Bambi!"

78.  
**Alice:** "Honnêtement, Bella – parfois je pense que tu aurais du accepter de rejoindre les Volturi. Leur robe de cérémonie aurait fait un très bon travail en cachant – et bien, ce pull par exemple."

79.  
**Edward: **"Je ne vais pas te tuer maintenant, parce que ça bouleverserait Bella."  
**Bella:** "Hmpf."  
**Edward:** "Tu le regretterais demain matin."  
**Jacob:** "C'est ça, très drôle. Sérieusement bâtard, tu es trop peureux pour te battre contre moi?"  
**Edward:** "Si ça devait devenir un combat entre nous, Jacob, je n'aurais plus aucune chance de revenir dans les bonnes grâces de Renée. D'après Bella, il y a, en deuxième position sur la liste noire de sa mère – juste après le fait d'épouser sa fille – celui de tuer des chiots."

80.  
**Bella:** "Ma- Marcus peut voir l'intensité des relations?"  
**Aro:** "Oh oui, ma chère, tout à fait. La puissance de son don est remarquable ; il avait même prédit que Brad Pitt et Jennifer Aniston allait _rompre_. A l'époque, nous avons tous considéré qu'il était fou, bien sûr."

81.  
**Edward:** "Pourquoi, pour l'amour de Dieu, as-tu voulu sauter d'une falaise ?"  
**Bella:** "Je voulais juste entendre ta voix."  
**Edward (après une longue pause):** "Malgré toutes les connaissances que j'ai pu accumuler au cours des 100 dernières années, je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre comment le fait de sauter d'une falaise peut avoir un rapport avec ma voix. Pourrais-tu me donner quelques précisions ? Avant que je ne te montre moi-même une parfaite bonne raison de sauter d'une falaise?"

82.  
**Bella:** "Edward, est-ce que tu as, oui ou non, saboté mon camion?"  
**Edward:** "Il est possible que j'ai quelque chose à voir avec son accident. Mais même toi tu dois admettre que cette nouvelle voiture est bien mieux pour toi."  
**Bella:** "Edward? Je pense que tu en sais plus moi sur le sujet : est-ce qu'une voiture résistante aux missiles est capable d'infliger des dommages non mortels à un vampire ?"

83.  
**Bella:** "Pourquoi est-ce que je suis couverte de plumes?"  
**Edward:** "J'ai mordu un oreiller. Ou deux."  
**Bella:** "Est-ce que c'est une mauvaise chose ?"  
**Edward:** "Je ne pense pas. Je ne peux pas en être complètement sûr, bien entendu, mais je dirais qu'étant donné qu'ils n'ont pas de bouches, ils ne peuvent donc pas _mordre__."_

84.  
**Edward:** "Carlisle, est-ce que c'est vraiment possible qu'une humaine et un vampire aient un enfant ?"  
**Carlisle:** "Je suppose que oui."  
**Edward:** "Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas _dit_ quand nous en avons parlé?"  
**Carlisle:** "Ca a du me sortir de l'esprit, dans l'intérêt de l'intrigue, bien sûr."

85.  
**Edward:** "Tu t'es imprégné de mon enfant?! Comment es-tu pu ? Tue s bien trop âgé pour elle, Jacob!"  
**Jacob:** "Tu es en train de faire de moi le pervers? Au moins, je ne suis pas assez vieux pour être l'arrière-grand-père de ma femme, sangsue ! »

86.  
**Bella:** "Voir avec des yeux humains est le fléau de mon existence. Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai perdu deux ans à te voir à travers des yeux humains!"  
**Edward:** "Bella, tu as l'éternité pour me regarder."  
**Bella:** "Mais j'aurais pu avoir l'éternité _ET_ deux ans. Ne fait pas de commentaires là-dessus, je suis de très mauvaise humeur."

87.  
**Bella:** "Comment vas-tu Papa ?"  
**Charlie:** "Bien, je suppose. Tu me manques encore pourtant. Peu importe combien de regards menaçants je jette au linge, il ne va pas se nettoyer tout seul."

88.  
**Rosalie:** "Miroir, miroir au mur, dis moi qui est la plus belle de toutes ?"  
**Mirror:** "Votre apparence émerveille et éblouit les hommes, mais la jeune Renesmée est encore plus belle."  
**Rosalie:** "Renesmee, chérie – tu aimes les pommes?"

89.  
**Marcus:** "Je m'ennuie. Plus que d'habitude."  
**Aro:** "Cela devient de plus en plus pénible de te distraire, cher frère."  
**Caius:** "Je pense que j'ai trouvé quelque chose. Ecrivons lui un mot qui dirait _"retourner"_ de chaque côté et voyons ce qui va se passer. »

90.  
**Renesmee:** "Maman, je veux un chien."  
**Bella:** "Chérie, si tu veux que ton père arrête de se moquer de ton petit ami, tu devrais vraiment arrêter de lui faciliter la tâche."

91.  
**Carlisle:** "Edward, je crois que tu peux lire dans les pensées."  
**Edward:** "Es-tu en train de me dire que je peux entendre les pensées des gens ?"  
**Carlisle:** "Je ne sais pas, Edward. Ce que je sais seulement, c'est que Mme Boston n'a jamais rien dit à propos d'une mycose sur ses orteils – jusqu'à ce que tu lui en parles."

92.  
**Bella:** "Tu mets des lentilles ?"  
**Edward:** "Non."  
**Bella:** "Je pourrais jurer qu'il y a quelque chose de différent à propos de tes yeux aujourd'hui."  
**Edward:** "Est-ce que tu ferais référence aux lunettes qui sont juste devant?"

93.  
**Bella:** "Tu me dois une explication."  
**Edward:** "Je t'ai sauvé la vie – je ne te dois rien."  
**Bella:** "Tu n'as pas tenu ta promesse et _maintenant_ tu es en train de ruiner la réplique à l'eau de rose de mon film ; tu es à _ça_ de franchir la limite, mister."

94.  
**Bella:** "Pourquoi as-tu pris la peine de me sauver du van?"  
**Edward:** "Bella, je ne pouvais pas lui permettre de te rentrer dedans. Ton sang se serait répandu partout sur la chaussée, tes organes auraient fini partout sur le parking, et ton cerveau serait devenu une décoration dans la voiture de Tyler."  
**Bella:** "Quoi?!"  
**Edward:** "Je veux dire – c'est ce qui _aurait pu_ se passer."

95.  
**Jasper:** "Alice, je sens bien que tu es stressée. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?"  
**Alice:** "_Promets_ moi seulement que la pensée d'avoir cette coupe de cheveux là ne te traversera plus jamais l'esprit à nouveau!"

96.  
**Edward:** "Il faut que tu fasses plus attention, Bella. Tu es tellement fragile."  
**Bella:** "Tu pourrais arrêter de dire ça, s'il te plaît? Je ne suis pas en verre."  
**Edward:** "Bella, combien d'os t'es tu _cassé_ au cours des dernières années?"  
**Bella:** "C'est – totalement déplacé... et ce n'est pas absolument pas la question!"

97.  
**Bella:** "Il est parti, il est parti, il est parti, il est parti, il est par-"  
**Sam:** "Bella? Tu pourrais la fermer un moment? Je suis en train de te sauver héroïquement la vie et tu ne me laisses aucune chance de dire : « c'est ce que je fais bébé »."

98.  
**Irina:** "Je crois que je suis amoureuse de Laurent."  
**Kate:** "Tu ne peux pas honnêtement l'aimer..."  
**Tanya:** "Et clairement il n'a _aucune_ manière. Tu savais qu'il avait tué mon singe la nuit dernière? Les gens bien élevés ne vont pas voler la nourriture de leurs hôtes!"

99.  
**Edward:** "Je veux mourir."  
**Aro:** "Puis je savoir pourquoi tu veux être tué?"  
**Edward:** "J'ai perdu… quelque chose qui m'est très précieux."  
**Aro:** " Que Dieu me vienne en aide, si tu me dis qu'ils t'ont encore enlevé ton permis Edward, je ne pourrais être tenu pour responsable de mes actes."

100.  
**Alice:** "J'ai vu le visage de Jasper dans ma tête dès le jour où je me suis réveillée en tant que vampire."  
**Rosalie:** "C'est une bonne chose qu'il ne suivait pas notre régime particulier à l'époque. L'impression qu'il donne d'être toujours souffrant aurait été _tellement_ repoussante. »


	4. Citations 101 à 125

**A/N : Salut ! Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard, mais rassurez-vous, je ne laisse jamais en plan une traduction. J'en profite pour remercier tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des commentaires ou qui m'ont ajouté dans leurs favoris, j'avoue, ça me touche beaucoup ! **

**Je suis en train d'attendre en ce moment des autorisations de traduction que j'ai demandé à d'autres auteurs, mais malheureusement pour lesquelles je n'ai pas encore eu de retour. Je reconnais que c'est aussi un peu ce qui m'a retenu de poster la suite de la traduction des Chroniques de Twilight parce que j'ai un peu du mal à me dire qu'il n'y a pas d'autres projets (pour le moment) en cours après celui là ! Croisez les doigts pour moi, j'espère que ça viendra vite !!**

**Comme d'habitude, rien n'est à moi (pour les personnages, c'est S. Meyer, et pour l'histoire, c'est Jammeke). Un grand merci à Jammeke d'ailleurs qui a attendu mes derniers mails avec beaucoup de patience…^^ Et comme toujours un grand merci à ma bêta.**

**Le prochain chapitre est déjà traduit et corrigé. Je devrais le poster d'ici quelques jours au plus !**

**Sur ce, enjoy !**

101.  
**Alice:** "Bella, je viens juste de me rendre compte que – tu es amoureuse d'un loup-garou _et_ d'un vampire."  
**Emmett:** "Pour autant qu'on le sache, elle finira bien par craquer pour un nain de jardin la prochaine fois."

102.  
**Alice:** "Ce sera une soirée pyjama."  
**Bella:** "Une soirée pyjama…avec toi?"  
**Alice:** "D'accord, tu seras en pyjama et je serai probablement en train de remplir ton placard de fringues."

103.  
**Jasper**: "Ton enterrement de vie de garçon te plait, Edward?"  
**Edward:** "J'aimerais que Bella sois là avec moi."  
**Emmett:** "Si tu es parti pour broyer du noir encore longtemps, je vais être obligé de te tuer."  
**Edward:** "Si tu as le culot de me tuer maintenant, je reviendrai comme fantôme et je te hanterai pour le reste de ta pauvre existence."  
**Emmett:** "Oooh, un fantôme, j'ai peur. Je préfèrerai avoir affaire à des vampires tous les jours; je me sentirai plus rassuré."

104.  
**Bella:** "Alice, tu prétends bien que je suis à l'abri dans mon propre esprit."  
**Alice:** "Oui, Bella, quelque chose semble te protéger des intrusions mentales."  
**Bella:** "Et pourtant, _tu _as des visions de chaque décision que je prends. Alors, dis moi, j'utilise bien mon cerveau pour prendre des décisions, non ?"  
**Alice:** "Edward m'a demandé de ne rien te dire, mais…traite tes orteils avec la plus extrême précaution, veux tu ? Nous les soupçonnons d'avoir une conscience."

105.  
**Jacob:** "Preum's."  
**Edward:** "Pardon?"  
**Jacob:** "Ta fille est à moi maintenant."  
**Edward:** "Je ne vais pas te tuer maintenant, parce que ça mettrait Bella en colère..."  
**Jacob:** "Ha!"  
**Edward:** "Je suis pratiquement sûr qu'après ce que tu viens de faire à notre fille – _elle_ voudra avoir l'honneur de s'en charger."

106.  
**Edward:** "Reste calme. Je veux essayer quelque chose."  
**Bella:** "S'il s'agissait d'un film, est-ce que ce ne serait pas le moment où je commence à m'inquiéter des épinards coincés dans mes dents ?"

107.  
**Bella:** "Tu es trop beau pour être vrai."  
**Edward**: "Tu exagères mon amour."  
**Carlisle:** "Edward, mon fils –il faudrait que viennes dans mon bureau un moment. C'est l'heure de changer tes piles."

108.  
**Bella:** "Il ne pleut pas aujourd'hui."  
**Charlie:** "Bella, je sais que ta mère t'a dis de toujours rester positive – mais il n'y a pas de raison que tu commences à halluciner."

109.  
**Edward: **"Tu es ma dose d'héroïne."  
**Bella:** "Et tu es mon- attends, c'était supposé être un compliment?"

110.  
**Bella: **"Est-ce que tu es visible sur les photos?"  
**Edward:** "Bella – si on ne pouvait pas prendre ma photo, je n'aurais jamais pu avoir mon permis de conduire."  
**Bella:** "Je suppose que ça répond à ma question."

111.  
**Carlisle:** "Tu as volé mon cœur ..."  
**Esmé:** "Et bien, tu ne risques pas de le récupérer de si tôt."

112.  
**Jasper:** "Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai été si proche de te perdre aujourd'hui."  
**Alice:** "Si je meurs, je veux le faire en paix. Promets-moi que tu ne feras pas une Edwardise : pas question que tu rendes visite aux Volturi, quand je disparaîtrais."

113.  
**Edward:** "Tu as acheté une moto?"  
**Bella:** "Tu étais parti – et tu m'avais demandé d'aller de l'avant."  
**Edward:** "Je m'en rends compte. Mais je n'ai jamais voulu dire que tu devais aller _aussi_ vite..."

114.  
**Edward:** "Bella, tu ne manges vraiment pas assez."  
**Bella:** "Si. Je mange pour toi."  
**Edward:** "Tu _devrais_ manger pour 3 : toi, le bébé- et moi."

115.  
**Aro:** "Edward, mon fils, et si on jouait aux échecs."  
**Edward:** "Je suppose que je devrais vous tenir la main durant toute la partie?"  
**Aro:** "C'est comme si tu lisais dans mes pensées."

116.  
**Jacob: **"Edward! Tu pourrais la transformer maintenant?"  
**Edward: **"J'allais y venir."  
**Jacob: **"C'est important que tu le fasses maintenant."  
**Edward: **"Elle a attendu 3 livres et demi pour ça, quelques secondes supplémentaires ne vont surement pas la tuer."

117.  
**Tanya: **"Bella, Edward. Nous sommes venus pour la naissance de la jeune Renesmée. Chacune de nous va faire un vœu pour elle."  
**Bella:** "Comme les fées dans la Belle au Bois Dormant? C'est….incroyable"  
**Tanya:** "Je commence. Votre enfant sera de loin plus belle que n'importe quel autre enfant au monde."  
**Kate:** "Elle aura aussi le pouvoir de montrer aux gens des images dans leurs têtes."  
**Irina:** "Mon Laurent est mort à cause de vous! Je ne vous souhaite rien d'autre que du désespoir. Votre enfant – sera imprégnée par un loup-garou."

118.  
**Edward: **"Jacob, si tu laisses ce qui est arrivé à Emily, se produire avec notre fille..."  
**Bella:** "Tu quitteras cette maison sous la forme d'un hot dog."

119.  
**Billy:** "Hey, Charlie- on fait la course jusqu'au lac?"  
**Charlie:** "Ne va pas croire que j'ignore que Jacob a installé une roquette à propulsion sous ton fauteuil roulant, Billy."

120.  
**Emmett:** "Qui est partant pour un bras de fer?"  
**Renesmee:** "Moi!"  
**Jacob:** "Utilise ton bras droit chérie, je veux pouvoir te passer la bague au doigt le moment venu."

121.  
**Jasper:** "Nouvelle ville, nouvelles chances?"  
**Emmett: **"Pierre, papier, ciseaux?"  
**Jasper:** "Très bien. Un, deux... trois!"  
**Emmett:** "Ciseaux! J'ai gagné."  
**Rosalie:** "C'est quoi le truc?"  
**Emmett:** "Je gagne le droit de réutiliser les devoirs scolaires que nous avons gardé depuis toutes ces années. Jasper va devoir en écrire des nouveaux. _Encore_."

122.  
**Renée: **"Comment s'est passé ta première semaine de cours à Forks, chérie? Tu t'es fait des amis?"  
**Bella:** "Mon odeur a obligé un des étudiants de ma classe à quitter l'école – et la ville par la même occasion. Maman ? Maman, tu es toujours là ?"  
**Renée:** "Une seconde. J'essayes de trouver une façon convaincante de te dire que ce genre de choses doit probablement arriver tout le temps."

123.  
**Jane: **"Maître, tout le monde trouve que je ressemble à un garçon. Qu'est ce que je fais ? Dois-je les faire brûler ?"  
**Aro:** "Il doit y avoir une solution pacifique à ce problème, Jane. Est-ce que tu as essayé de mettre des chaussettes roses ?"

124.  
**Charlie:** "Bella, ton nez est tout le temps en train de couler et tu n'arrêtes pas de renifler. Est-ce que ça va ?"  
**Bella:** "Tout va bien, papa, je pense que j'ai attrapé un coup de froid."  
**Charlie:** "Est-ce que je suis dans le vrai en assumant que ton coup de froid s'appelle Edward Cullen?"

125.  
**Edward: **"Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne vas pas lui chercher un radiateur ou autre chose ?"  
**Jacob: **"Est-ce que je ne devrais pas aussi lui construire un Jacuzzi pendant que j'y suis?"


	5. Citations 126 à 150

**A/N : Argh on touche à la fin… Snif ! Il reste encore un chapitre après celui-ci et ce sera le dernier ! Je suis en train de chercher des traductions à faire mais je n'ai pas toujours pas de réponses…**

**Encore merci à tous ceux qui ont pris la peine de laisser un mot ou tout simplement de lire cette petite traduction. Merci pour vos encouragements et votre enthousiasme, c'est vraiment agréable !!**

**Merci à Jammeke encore et toujours !!!**

**Merci à ma bêta sans laquelle vous trouveriez quelques coquilles !!!**

126.  
**Alice:** "Edward, si tu oses t'enfuir à Vegas pour épouser Bella en secret – ils ouvriront une enquête sur ton meurtre dans Les Experts : Las Vegas peu de temps après."

127.  
**Bella:** "Tu es mon soleil, Jacob."  
**Jacob:** "Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu épouser le suceur de sang ?"  
**Bella:** "Parce que je ne peux pas vivre sans lui."  
**Jacob:** "Mais tu peux vivre sans soleil ?"  
**Bella:** "Je vis à Forks, Jake. Je pense que je peux gérer ça."

128.  
**Bella: **"Qu'est-ce qu'il serait arrivé à Victoria si vous n'aviez pas brûlé son corps?"  
**Edward: **"Les morceaux de son corps auraient pris… des chemins différents."  
**Emmett:** "Et on aurait du chasser deux membres sautillants et 2 bras rampants à travers Forks. Je suis pratiquement sûr que le nez serait resté immobile, cela dit."

129.  
**Bella: **"Mike a imité ta coupe de cheveux."  
**Edward:** "Oh?"  
**Bella:** "Et maintenant, je suis en train de me demander si je dois ou non lui raser le crâne accidentellement."

130.  
**Emmett:** "Rose, qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire?"  
**Rosalie:** "Je prépare le petit déjeuner du _chien_."  
**Emmett:** "Chérie, est-ce que c'est de la mort aux rats que tu es en train de mélanger avec ses œufs ?"

131.  
**Jacob:** "J'aime ta fille, Edward."  
**Edward:** "D'abord ma femme, maintenant ma fille. Je me demande ce qu'il se passerait si je devais avoir un animal de compagnie..."

132.  
**Aro: **"Nous avons emmené toute notre famille et pleins de témoins – _même_ les épouses sont venues."  
**Bella: **"Non, vous ne pouvez pas tuer Renesmée."  
**Aro: **"Oh. Très bien, alors. Nous partons. Merci pour votre hospitalité."

133.  
**Edward: **"Non. _Non!_ Je ne serais jamais aussi stupide!"  
**Alice:** "Et bien... Ca a bien du être ta décision, sinon je n'aurais pas pu la voir."  
**Emmett:** "Qu'est-ce qui se passe?"  
**Edward:** "Maintenant que je n'ai plus à sauver la vie de Bella quotidiennement, j'étais en train de _penser_ à un nouveau hobby."  
**Emmett:** "Cool. Qu'est-ce que tu penses du catch?"  
**Alice:** "Emmett – il va se mettre au curling."

134.  
**Renesmee: **"Maman and papa m'ont dit que j'étais spécial."  
**Jacob:** "Tu es tout sauf spécial, Nessie. Tu es une fille quelconque, ordinaire, et tu n'as rien de spécial."  
**Edward:** "Tu as une dernière volonté avant de mourir ?"  
**Jacob:** "Non, mais je ne veux pas épouser une femme arrogante."

135.  
**Carlisle:** "Le moment est venu pour nous de déménager à nouveau."  
**Esme:** "Je pensais à l'Ecosse cette fois-ci; c'est un pays assez pluvieux."  
**Alice:**"Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Jasper contrôle plutôt bien sa soif, mais aller dans un pays où les gens utilisent le mot « bloody » (sanglant ndt) trois fois par phrase, ce serait un peu pousser notre chance."

136.  
**Bella:** "Attends! Je suis en train d'avoir une révélation..."  
**Edward:** "Et?"  
**Bella:** "Tu m'aimes!"  
**Edward:** "Quel genre de révélation t'a enfin permis de voir la vérité ?"  
**Bella:** "J'ai additionné ton âge au mien et j'ai multiplié le résultat par le chiffre qui est sur ta plaque d'immatriculation."

137.  
**Bella:** "Alice? Tu pourrais sortir du placard pour moi ?" (en anglais sortir du placard= révéler son homosexualité)  
**Jasper & Edward:** _"Non!"  
_**Bella: **"Oh, pitié. Alice, tu pourrais sortir de… ma garde robe ?"

138.  
**Carlisle:** "Où as-tu eu ces bleus, Newton?"  
**Mike:** "Je... Je ne sais pas, docteur. Tout est arrivé si _vite_. J'étais juste en train de…demander quelque chose à Bella… en privé. L'instant d'après, je me suis retrouvé pendu la tête en bas à un arbre."  
**Carlisle:** "Est-ce que tu as dit quelque chose pour…provoquer une certaine personne ?"  
**Mike:** "Bien sûr que non. J'étais juste en train d'inviter Bella à dîner."  
**Carlisle: **"Et bien... Mike, je pense que tu as eu de la chance. Tes blessures auraient pu être... beaucoup plus…létales."

139.  
**Bella: **"Tu pourrais arrêter de m'éblouir, s'il te plait ?"  
**Edward:** "Bella, ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu es intoxiquée par ma seule présence."  
**Bella:** "Evite de te vanter, monsieur. Ce n'est pas toi qui m'éblouis, ce sont tes techniques de danse. _Arrête _de nous faire tourner aussi vite!

140.  
**Jasper:** "Action ou vérité?"  
**Emmett:** "Pourquoi, action bien sûr."  
**Jasper:** "Je te mets au défi de jouer du piano, celui d'Edward – et de _ne pas_ le casser cette fois."

141.  
**Edward:** "Tu t'es liée d'amitié avec un clan de loup-garou? Je croyais t'avoir ordonné de rester à l'écart des ennuis."  
**Bella:** "Les loups garous m'ont sauvé de Laurent, Edward."  
**Edward:** "Ce n'est pas un argument valable, parce que si tu avais suivi mes ordres, tu n'aurais pas rencontré Laurent en premier lieu."

142.  
**Rosalie:** "Je veux un bébé."  
**Emmett:** "On pourrait toujours adopter un enfant."  
**Rosalie:** "Aucun bébé vivant n'est assez beau pour qu'on puisse dire qu'il est le mien, Emmett. En plus, je ne pense pas que nous ayons toutes les qualités requises"  
**Emmett: **"Très bien, j'abandonne. Et si on s'achetait un Tamagoschi?"

143.  
**Edward:** "Bella, tu es trop rationnelle pour un nouveau-né."  
**Bella:** "J'ai fait quelque chose de mal?"  
**Jasper:** "Non, on attend juste que tu réagisses."  
**Esme:** "Jasper!"  
**Emmett:** "En fait, Bella a toujours mis du temps à comprendre les choses. J'estime qu'elle devrait paniquer dans environ…cinquante ans."

144.  
**Bella:** "Je n'ai pas l'habitude que l'on me fixe comme ça. Regarde, Edward; tout le monde me regarde la bouche grande ouverte. Comment tu peux le supporter? C'est agaçant."  
**Edward:** "Bella, mon amour – leur fixation sur toi n'a rien à voir avec ton nouveau physique. Tu as juste traversé la rue sans trébuché, ça allait forcément surprendre les gens."

145.  
**Tanya: **"Nous servirons de témoins à la jeune Resnesmée."  
**Kate:** "C'est le moins que nous puissions faire. Nous nous battrons aussi avec vous s'il le faut."  
**Edward: **"Ca ne sera pas nécessaire. Si les Volturi nous attaquent sur le champ de bataille, nous leur demanderons poliment l'autorisation de nous échapper."

146.  
**Edward:** "Jacob? Je croyais t'avoir donné l'ordre d'aller à l'école."  
**Jacob: **"Tu n'as pas d'ordres à me donner, Edward. Je veux être avec Renesmée."  
**Edward:** "Je ne le dirais qu'une fois – et tu as intérêt à m'écouter attentivement, parce que je n'ai pas envie de me répéter. Pour avoir un travail bien payé, Jacob, tu dois au moins être _diplômé_. Tu n'épouseras pas ma fille avant que tu ne puisses au minimum t'acheter une voiture décente. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? "

147.  
**Bella:** "Nous avons une famille merveilleuse."  
**Alice: **"Et nous serons toujours ensemble."  
**Jasper:** "Jusqu'à ce que – bien sûr – le soleil explose et détruise notre planète par la même occasion. Mais je suis sûr que nous avons pas mal de temps avant que ça n'arrive."

148.  
**Renesmee: **"Grand- Père! C'est _mon_ Jacob."  
**Charlie:** "Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire - _ton_ Jacob?"  
**Renesmee:** "C'est mon fiancé."  
**Charlie:** "Jacob? S'il te plaît, dis-moi que ce vieil homme ne va pas mourir d'une crise cardiaque dans la seconde."

149.  
**Alice**: "Les Volturi arrivent."  
**Carlisle:** "Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent?"  
**Alice:** "Ils veulent... emprunter un peu de sucre."

150.  
**Edward:** "C'est la dernière citation."  
**Bella:** "Elle est drôle?"  
**Edward:** "Non."


	6. Bonus 1

A/N : Hello à tous ! Et oui, de retour… J'avoue j'ai un peu honte d'avoir lamentablement déserté pendant tous ces mois, mais, bon, le boulot, tout çaaa ! Bref, de retour pour compléter mes traductions. Il reste encore un chapitre sur cette fic, et après je posterai le premier chapitre de The Superman Complex. Je n'ai pas oublié !

Merci à tous pour vos messages et merci à tous ceux qui m'ont rajouté dans leurs alertes !

Merci à ma bêta impitoyable traqueuse de fautes en tout genre.

Merci infiniment à Jammeke pour cette fanfiction qui m'aura permis de tester mes modestes capacités de traduction ! Thank you so much for this fic. I am sorry I didn't answer you for so long, but I promise, I will write an email as soon as I can. And really, thank you for the 2 additional chapters, they are so good!^^

1.  
**Aro:** "Est-ce que j'ai _vraiment_ envie de savoir ?"  
**Jane:** "Je ne crois pas."  
**Aro:** "Très bien, recommençons depuis le début. Quand vous êtes allés diner ce soir avec Caius, la Tour de Pise ressemblait encore à une tour ordinaire..."  
**Jane:** "Oui, en fait… Si vous la regardez d'un peu plus près _maintenant_… vous pourriez remarquer que la Tour est un peu plus… tordue qu'avant."

2.  
**Jacob:** "J'ai fait ce que vous m'aviez demandé et j'ai vendu les motos."  
**Charlie:** "Merci, Jacob. Je suis soulagé que tu te sois débarrassé de ces dangerosités. Tu as pu en tirer un bon prix ?"  
**Jacob:** "Pas vraiment. Bella est un peu à sec en ce moment, mais elle me les a tout de même échangé contre votre aspirateur."

3.  
**Aro: **"Quel vampire consomme le plus de sang, me demandes-tu? Ce doit être Marcus. Non, pas qu'il soit vraiment gourmand, mais il n'est pas facile à divertir – ce qui revient à que quand il s'ennuie, il se met à manger…"

4.  
**Alice:** "Bella! Aujourd'hui, on va faire des brownies."  
**Bella:** "Qu'est-ce que tu vas y gagner ?"  
**Alice:** "Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'imagines toujours que je reçois des trucs hors de prix pour te babysit - hum, passer du temps avec toi ? Non, ne va pas dans le garage!"  
**Bella:** "Alice, c'est un yacht?"  
**Alice:** "Huh. C'est fou les trucs que nous ramène le chat ces temps-ci…"

5.  
**Jasper:** "Hey, Edward! Bella te cherche et Jaco – _qu'est-ce que_ tu fabriques sous la table de cuisine ?"  
**Bella (hurlant de l'extérieur):** "EDWARD! JACOB! ATTENDEZ UN PEU QUE JE VOUS TROUVE!"  
**Edward:** "Tu me demandes ce que je fais sous la table? Et bien, je me serais bien caché derrière le canapé mais -"  
**Alice:** "Jacob? Qu'est-ce que tu fais derrière le canapé?  
**Edward:** "-cette place était déjà prise."

6.  
**Aro: **"Marcus! Tu as vraiment l'air en forme aujourd'hui…"  
**Marcus:** "J'ai trouvé un passe-temps qui va m'occuper pendant très longtemps."  
**Aro:** "Comme c'est fascinant. Et puis-je savoir quel est ce nouveau passe-temps?  
**Marcus:** "Je suis tombé sur ce site l'autre jour. Tu as déjà entendu parler de Fan Fiction?"

7.  
**Esme:** "Carlisle, est-ce que tu crois que nous élevons bien nos enfants?"  
**Carlisle:** "Je pense qu'on se débrouille très bien étant donné les circonstances. Je veux dire, c'est vrai qu'ils _jouent_ avec leur nourriture..."  
**Esme:** "Et qu'ils ne sont jamais à la maison avant la nuit…"  
**Carlisle:** "Mais à part ça, je pense que ce sont des enfants bien élevés."  
**Charlie:** "_Excusez moi_, et si on parlait de votre gosse qui a mis ma fille enceinte à 17 ans ? Ou des quatre autres qui sortent les uns avec les autres?"

8.  
**Sue:** "Charlie, es-tu trop nul pour te faire un repas décent, ou es-tu tout simplement incapable de cuisiner?"  
**Charlie:** "Je peux cuisiner! Je n'ai juste pas le temps de le faire. Depuis que j'ai un travail à plein temps je suis obligé d'avoir des priorités…"  
**Sue:** "Je vois. Et bien, je suggère qu'à l'avenir – au lieu de pêcher des poissons dans le lac, toi et Billy vous pêchiez des œufs bouillis directement de l'eau. C'est ça, ce que _j_'appelle passer de bons moments ensemble!"

9.  
**Edward:** "Renesmee, c'est l'heure de te lire une histoire avant de dormir."  
**Renesmee:** "Pourquoi est-ce que c'est toujours toi qui me lis des histoires? Maman ne veut pas le faire?"  
**Edward:** "Oh, si, elle veut bien– mais pas moi."  
**Renesmee:** "Pourquoi?"  
**Edward:** "Parce que la seule chose qu'elle est capable de lire c'est Les Hauts de Hurlevent – et en tant que père, il est de mon devoir de protéger mon enfant des choses maléfiques de ce monde."

10.  
**Jacob:** "Huh. Il fait froid ici."  
**Bella:** "Jacob, _qu'est-ce que tu _fais dans notre frigo?"  
**Jacob:** "Tu trouves que c'est une question valable? Je peux t'en trouver une meilleure! _Pourquoi _est-ce que Edward et toi vous _avez _un frigo?"

11.  
**Edward:** "Jacob s'est trouvé un travail. C'est le nouveau dentiste de la ville."  
**Renesmee:** "Mouais, c'est un peu de ma faute…"  
**Bella:** "Ta _faute_?"  
**Renesmee:** "Le dentiste a essayé de me mettre des bagues, mais mon venin a fait fondre le métal. Il a réessayé pendant 7 heures."  
**Bella:** "Et?"  
**Renesmee:** "Et? Et il est parti à la retraite. Est-ce que ça fait de moi une mauvaise personne?"

12.  
**Sam:** "Leah. Est-ce que tu pourrais _s'il te plait_ imprégner quelqu'un? Commencer à draguer ? Sortir plus!  
**Leah:** "Non. Je ne veux pas m'imprégner. Je veux rester célibataire pendant le reste de ma misérable vie."  
**Sam:** "Les gars… on est tous d'accord?"  
**Paul:** "Yep. Il n'y a plus rien qu'_on_ puisse faire pour elle. Il est temps de sortir l'artillerie lourde. Embry, fais le entrer."  
**Embry:** "Leah… on voudrait que tu rencontres Dr. Phill." _(ndt : ex-psychologue américain, spécialisé dans les questions de couple, il a ses propres talk show aux Etats Unis)_

13.  
**Edward:** "Bella, pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a un grizzli dans notre placard?"  
**Bella:** "Hein? Oh – et bien, tes parents vont venir nous rendre visite ce week end. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on ne boit plus de thé qu'on ne peut plus servir de petites douceurs."

14.

**Mike:** "Bella. Ca fait- Ca fait si l-long-longtemps… longtemps. C- Comment vas-tu?"  
**Bella:** "Ouah, Mike. Tu es en fauteuil roulant? Je suis désolée."  
**Mike:** "D'après l- les médecins, c'est… c'est assez normal pour une personne de 90 a- ans d'- d'être dans un… un fauteuil roulant. T- tu as l'air d'aller bien, ce- cela dit."  
**Bella:** "Oh, merci."  
**Mike:** "Tu...Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir plus de 50 ans.."

15.  
**Aro:** "Bon… tout est bien qui finit bien pour tout le monde. Et nous alors?"  
**Caius:** "On vit heureux pour toujours?"  
**Marcus:** "Comment on fait pour ça?"  
**Jane:** "Je crois qu'on a besoin d'un prince sur un cheval blanc."  
**Aro:** "Quel étrange combinaison. Mais pourquoi ne pas essayer? Il y a des chances que le cheval rende le prince plus savoureux en bouche."


	7. Bonus 2

**A/N : Et hop, tant qu'à faire, voici le dernier chapitre de la fanfiction de Jammeke. Cela dit, pas d'inquiétude, elle a déjà rajouté les 2 derniers chapitres alors que sa fic était complète… Donc peut être que vous aurez droit à de nouvelles citations savoureuses !**

**Pour ma part j'ai passé de supers moments à traduire cette fic et j'ai piqué de bons fous rires avec ma bêta. J'espère que vous aussi, elle vous aura fait rire. En attendant, encore merci à tous pour votre présence qu'elle soit silencieuse ou commentée, dans tous les cas, je vous remercie de m'avoir suivi !**

**J'attaque the Superman Complex la semaine prochaine, dans un genre un peu différent, moins drôle, mais très originale !**

**So, ****Jammeke what can I say? This is the end but, hey, if you had any more chapters to this one, I will translate them with great pleasure. Thank you so much again for letting me do this. You rock! ^^**

16.  
**Bella:** "Pourquoi m'as-tu appelé Bella?"  
**Edward:** "Tu préfères Isabella?"  
**Bella:** "Non, j'aime Bella."  
**Edward:** "Moi aussi. Cela dit, venant de toi– cette phrase sonne un peu narcissique."

17.  
**Edward:** "Bella… Oh Bella,_s'il te plaît_ ne meurs pas maintenant, pas comme ça."  
**Bella:** "Tu as– tu as essayé de… me sauver… Je ne… t'en… veux pas."  
**Edward:** "Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, mon amour. Pourrais-tu te pousser de mon torse?"

18.  
**Rosalie:** "Je ne suis pas une veine. Sérieusement. Tu trouves vraiment que je ressemble à un vaisseau sanguin? Ce n'est pas parce que je bois du sang que ça veut dire que je – huh, qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? Oh. D'accord comment tu épelles v– _oh_. Bien, si je ne suis pas une_ veine_, alors qu'est-ce que vaine veut dire, bon sang?"

19.  
**Edward:** "Tanya s'est montré un peu intéressée. Je lui ai fais comprendre, de la façon la plus courtoise et la plus gentleman possible, que je n'étais pas intéressé."  
**Bella:** "Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit?"  
**Edward:** "Je lui ai montré du doigt quelque chose derrière son épaule et j'ai crié, _"Regarde, un mouton à 5 pattes!"_ et comme par hasard, j'ai quitté la pièce pendant qu'elle avait le dos tourné."

20.  
**Bella:** "Edward, tu vas vivre éternellement. Pourquoi est-ce que tu te soucies autant d'être une créature sans âme si tu ne peux même pas aller au Paradis ?"  
**Edward:** "Ma chère Bella, je suis censé être _infaillible_. Je me fous complètement d'aller au Paradis. C'est l'idée que je ne peux pas faire quelque chose – que je ne _peux justement pas_ y aller – qui me rend fou."

21.  
**Edward:** "Je viens juste d'avoir un aperçu des pensées d'Aro. Est-ce que tu veux entendre la bonne ou la mauvaise nouvelle?"  
**Jasper:** "Bah, les 2 bien sûr."  
**Edward:** "Bon, la bonne nouvelle c'est… c'est que Noël va avoir lieu dans 11 mois."  
**Jasper:** "Tu sais quoi, oublies ça. Je ne crois pas que j'ai envie d'entendre la mauvaise nouvelle si _ça, _c'est la seule bonne nouvelle que tu peux trouver."

22.  
**Jacob** "Je me sens privé de –"  
**Sam:** "Oui, Jacob – Nous savons_ tous _que tu te sens en mal d'amour."  
**Jacob:** "J'allais parler de la lumière du soleil, mais ta version fonctionne, aussi."

23.  
**Renée:** "C'est sympa de te rencontre enfin, Esme. Je suis contente que Bella ait trouvé une belle-mère aussi adorable."  
**Esme:** "Oh, on s'entend _très_ bien. Bella est un peu la fille que je n'ai jamais eu."  
**Bella:** "Et Esme est un peu la mère que – euh, Esme est un peu le frère que je n'ai jamais eu maman."

24.  
**Bella:** "Si c'est un garçon, je veux l'appeler Jacob."  
**Emmett:** "Bien joué, Bella. Après tout, pourquoi ne pas donner une raison supplémentaire à Edward pour tuer ce pauvre enfant ?"

25.  
**Emmett:** "Mon ouïe surnaturelle va finir par me tuer."  
**Rosalie:** "Ne parle pas comme ça! En plus, tu ne peux même pas mourir."  
**Emmett:** "Je peux entendre _toutes_ les chansons idiots de chaque iPod dans un rayon de 2 km. Est-ce que tu dirais que Lady Gaga et les Jonas Brothers vont bien ensemble? Hein?"

26.  
**Carlisle:** "Félicitations, Edward. C'est une fille."  
**Edward:** "Oh, c'est absolument génial. Juste quand je pensais que cette situation pourrie ne pouvait pas être pire…"

27.  
**Aro:** "Je suis entrain de te montrer l'art de la gravité, chère Renesmee. Regarde, si je lève cette épée vers le haut et que je l'abaisse en la faisant tourner dans un arc de cercle–"  
**Carlisle:** "Aro, qu'est-ce que vous êtes entrain de faire, bon sang ?"  
**Aro:** "... je peux t'adouber chevalier bien mieux que si je n'avais pas eu d'épée."

28.  
**Alice:** "Je ne peux rien voir. Jacob, dégage de là."  
**Jacob:** "Quoi? Je viens juste d'arriver. Et il _gèle_ dehors."  
**Alice:** "Arrête de te plaindre. Sors de la maison. Allez, plus vite."  
**Emmett: **"Oh s'il te plaît, pourrais-tu _dégager_ mon nez pendant que tu y es? Ce chien puant vient tous les jours maintenant. Je vais vraiment devenir fou _très_ rapidement."

29.  
**Edward:** "Bella est la meilleure part de moi-même."  
**Emmett:** "Sérieusement? Du coup, je crois que je ne veux même pas savoir à quel point ton autre part est handicapée."

30.  
**Aro: **"Bien. On a bu le sang du cheval et on a bu le sang du prince. Je pense que nous pouvons affirmer avec certitude que: **A.** La combinaison des deux était _horrible_ et **B.** Nous ne nous sentons pas plus heureux."  
**Caius:** "Bon, nous ne pouvons pas vraiment _mourir_. Donc techniquement, nous ne pouvons pas avoir une fin, et encore moins heureuse pour toujours."  
**Aro:** "De façon très ironique, cette pensée me rend plutôt suicidaire."


End file.
